


Comfort Food

by The_King_In_Yellow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_In_Yellow/pseuds/The_King_In_Yellow
Summary: Jesse shares a little Southern comfort food with Hanzo.





	Comfort Food

Hanzo was having a bad day. Bad week. Hell, he would argue for a bad decade.

Which was exactly why he was slumped face down over a table in the Watchpoint mess hall at three in the morning. 

He had been planning on making a cup of tea, or maybe drinking an entire bottle of cooking wine, anything to help him sleep, but he had lost steam somewhere along the way.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when he heard footsteps. He didn't bother lifting his head from the table even though his forehead was getting sweaty. Maybe whoever it was would think he was asleep and leave him alone. He heard the stranger move to the kitchen and fuss with the cabinets. He could make out the clink of porcelain on the counter top, the snap of the microwave opening... A midnight snack, maybe? 

The microwave let out a long, irritating beep. Hanzo heard the door click again, and the scent of warm chocolate filled the room within seconds. Hanzo's mouth watered and he was tempted to lift his head to see just what smelled so good...

But he didn't dare move as he heard the scuff of slippers on linoleum get closer and closer. He barely breathed as he felt the table shift and heard the chair across from him pull out. A dull thunk echoed through Hanzo's forehead as a heavy mug was set beside him. 

"I know you ain't asleep, Han. Genji told me you snore like the devil himself." 

Ah, so it was McCree. Hanzo sighed and sat up, glaring at the cowboy. His glare only intensified when McCree began to snicker, his eyes locked on Hanzo's forehead. 

"S-sorry, you just... You uh- You been here for a minute, huh?" He asked, his cheeks red from holding back laughter. Hanzo sighed and rubbed at the spot on his forehead. 

"What is this?" He demanded, looking at the mug in front of him. McCree had a matching one and was already jabbing a spoon into some sort of... pastry? It was deep brown and gooey, still oozing steam and the rich scent of chocolate.

"Mug cake." McCree said, as if that answered everything. He scooped a heaping spoonful into his mouth, letting out a lewd moan. "Sometimes a man just needs a good ol' dose of chocolate, ya know?" 

Hanzo sneered at the mug. After a moment more of listening to McCree do awful things to his spoon, Hanzo decided to try the damn thing, if only for a distraction.

Hanzo didn't consider himself a religious man, but in that moment he would believe in any god McCree told him to.

The mug cake was warm and chocolaty, the bite melting in his mouth. It was soft and gooey and utterly perfect. He let out a soft moan as dense cake dissolved on his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"Haha, I knew it! When was the last time you had somethin' sweet?" Hanzo opened his eyes and glared at McCree for interrupting his holy communion with cake. McCree was grinning, his own mug scraped clean of every morsel of chocolate goodness. Hanzo ignored McCree in favor of his cake, savoring each bite.

"Yup, sometimes all ya need is a little sweetness to bring ya 'round." McCree said sagely, getting to his feet as Hanzo dragged his spoon along the bottom of the mug. "Here, gimme that. The best way to finish these things off is a glass of milk." Hanzo reluctantly released the mug, watching as McCree went back to the kitchen.

A moment later and McCree was seated across from him again, taking a long gulp of icy milk. The contrast of flavor and temperature shocked Hanzo's tongue, a welcome cleansing after the weight of chocolate. He sipped his drink slower than McCree, letting milk and chocolate mix. 

Hanzo was only halfway done with his drink when McCree was getting to his feet with a yawn. 

"See ya in the mornin', Han." McCree said jovially, seemingly content to leave without Hanzo having said a word.

"Thank you." McCree froze, turning slowly to look at Hanzo. Hanzo's eyes were fixed on his mug, deeply interested in the swirl of cake crumbs in the milk. "You were right. It has been.. quite a long time since I had anything sweet." McCree grinned and nodded.

"Anytime. You let me know, and I'll show you how to whip one a those up sometime. Really hits the spot."


End file.
